When I Looked At His Back
by natsuki chere
Summary: What the characters think about each other just by looking at their back? Chapter 3: Squalo & Xanxus.
1. Bianchi x Gokudera

**This idea came when I looked at Gokudera's back in the episode when they lost in the Choice Game. Most of the idea was based on my own memory of reading and watching this awesome story. So I'm sorry if there's anything incorrect information about the story. I'm still learning to improve my writing, so constructive comments are highly appreciated. *bow***

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is not mine.**

**Pairing: Bianchi x Gokudera.**

**References: The manga, a lil' bit from the anime.**

**Synopsis: What Bianchi had in mind when she looked at her brother's back?**

**Word count: 1320 words.**

**

* * *

**

Father brought him home when he was very young.

He said that the silver haired boy was my brother. If Father thought that I would easily accept this stranger as my brother, then he's wrong. They said that siblings share physical similarities. But I saw none. The boy has green eyes and silver hair— both were different than mine. Even his name didn't sound Italian to me. Yet, I never deny him in front of Father. He always assumed that we're in a good term. I've trained myself for my future life as a mafia since I was young, so I've always spied on Hayato from the back.

And from his back, I always saw loneliness.

He was always alone. Sometimes that pervert Shamal came to the mansion, thus accompany him for an hour or so after his 'project'. Though he denied it, he was already attached to the boy. And little Hayato would be very happy to talk with him about a lot of things— from petty things to personal things. Maybe it's just me, but somehow, Hayato's obsession toward dynamites developed after he met that pervert.

About two to three years later, Father bought him a piano. He seemed happier after that, especially when that pretty piano teacher came every month for his piano lesson. I was young, but I wasn't stupid. I saw similarities between the two; beautiful green eyes, silver hair, natural talent in piano.

I knew she was his mother.

Not only me, the maids had also noticed this. So I asked Father— who refused to answer my question. Well, that answered me already. It's not that I didn't see him secretly meet her whenever she came for Hayato piano's lesson.

One day, she promised Hayato that she'd bring him her homemade cookies. After she left the mansion, neither Hayato nor I ever saw her again. Hayato waited for her everyday. He played her favorite piece while waiting for her to come. But she never came. And Hayato began to lose passion in piano.

From his back, I saw the same lonely boy was now crying beside the piano.

I'd never forget his face when he's tired of waiting for the piano teacher at the end of the day. I felt that I needed to do something to distract him from being sad. I decided to play pranks on him whenever I had the opportunity. That would keep him busy rather than sulking in his room, or pick a fight with his peer. He's back with his obsession to dynamites at that time. He even used it against brats who pick a fight with him. Oh well, at least he had friends to be played with. He became more attached to Shamal. So when he told that pervert about his new 'toy', the doctor didn't approve it. He knew Hayato was too young to understand the risk of using that weapon. But my brother was too stubborn to listen. Shamal's words were nothing to him. He continued to experiment and upgrading his skills in dynamites.

Speaking of skill, my skill in poison cooking seemed to develop too. Guessed I got it carried away when I used Hayato as my guinea pig on his recital debut. It's not that I was jealous of him for taking over my position as the pianist on that dinner. My poison cooking did improve and Hayato's skill in piano…well, since the guests loved it, Father loved it…I was very sure that he had improved. Father was more than happy when he learned that I'd help Hayato with my poison cooking. I couldn't hide my smirk whenever he had to eat my cookie every year. Starting that year onward, he avoided me, and whenever he had to look at my face, he would become sick; such a cute and shy boy.

A few years after that, Hayato left the mansion. I saw him ran out from the mansion.

And from his back, I knew— he'd never come back.

So my life as a mafia's daughter went as planned. My skill and knowledge in poison awarded myself with the title of Poison Scorpion. The last news I heard about Hayato, he had been accepted in Vongola family. Nothing more was heard about my half brother after that, and Father didn't seem to care. I was too busy in my work as a freelance assassin to search for him.

I found a man that's perfect for me soon after that; my _love _— my Reborn. He taught me the true meaning of love. Did you know that the biggest lie in fairy tale was the ending? There's no happy ending for our pure love. Reborn left Italy to train the next Don of Vongola. With 'love conquers all', I went to Japan to find my love. But I'd reserved our romantic love story for another chapter.

As my plan to bring Reborn back failed, I decided to stay with him. And then, I found Hayato; now famously known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. He had vowed to work as the right hand man of his Jyuudaime. I was happy to know that he's still shy whenever he met me. He avoided me, and I think Hayato never knew how much I care for him. Whenever we met, his words never sound pleasant. It's either full of annoyance, or full of hatred. But I had expected it though. Who was Bianchi for him? Just a half blood sister who likes to make his life miserable with pranks and poison cooking. The only time I was able to touch him without being snapped back was the time when he fainted after seeing my face. Other times, I preferred to look at him from the back. He's now different from the Hayato whom I knew in Italy.

From his back, though the loneliness was still there, he seemed more cheerful now. I was proud to say that the delinquent-looking boy was my brother. He might hate me until the day he died, but I would always see him as my real brother. Our life went on like when we're young. I'd always try to find opportunities to play pranks on him.

One day, he went missing for three days. So did everyone who had a close connection with Vongola Decimo; including my Reborn. I searched everywhere for them, but my efforts were fruitless. Three days later, they came back— Hayato came back. But he was different than the Hayato that I knew. It was as if he knew something that I didn't. Why did he become colder to me? Where did he get those injuries? Even Kyoko and Haru were being secretive. Reborn seemed to know, but I knew that he'd never spill secrets that easy.

A week later, they went missing again. Mama and Fuuta seemed to notice it too. They should have realize that we're not that stupid. They should have known that we're not as weak as we seemed. But what else could we do but to pray for their safety? For Hayato's safety?

When he came back, I was glad that he's back to his cheerful self. Shamal told me that Hayato had a serious injury, though he's slowly recovering from it. I never got more information from that sick pervert— I was too busy trying to kill him for kissing me. Reborn convinced me that Hayato would recover— he was too stubborn to be injured for a long time anyway. If Reborn said he's going to make it, then I believed that Hayato would heal. Hearing his loud voice whenever he tried to shove away everyone who tried to approach his Jyuudaime, I couldn't hide my smile.

From his back, I knew he'd always scowl to hide him embarrassment towards me.

From his back, I knew he's too shy to admit that he loves me.

From his back, he'd always be my brother.

* * *

**So…you think I should make more of this about other characters?**


	2. Kusakabe x Hibari

**Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn is not mine.**

**Pairing: Kusakabe x Hibari.**

**References: The manga.**

**Word count: 1360 words.**

**

* * *

**

Whenever I looked at Kyou-san's back, I felt admiration, respect and fear at the same time.

Who didn't know Hibari Kyouya? His name was enough to scare the mayor of Namimori. When I first met him, I never thought how monstrous his power was. I mean, I was a delinquent and messing around was a part of my routine. One day, he came to Namimori Middle, complaining about me and my friends crowding around in his territory. Of course, we didn't like him even a single bit. Plus, he had a big mouth for a boy with his size. So we agreed to give him a 'lesson'. It turned out that we're the one who learned our lesson. When he said he's bite us to death, we thought that it would be the last words we'd hear before we left the world.

But Kyou-san was a special case. He left us abruptly after punching, kicking, and biting us as it was already past his nap time. None of us dared to say anything, especial when he defeated us with that devilish smirk formed upon his lips; a demon in a form of a young man. The second time we met him, he saved us from being killed by a big group of yakuza. Though he said he was doing it for the sake of protecting Namimori, I couldn't stop myself from admiring him.

In the rain of blood, I stared at his back with awe, unable to describe my admiration and respect for him.

I had never admired people as much as I admired him. Even the teachers never gained such respect from me. And when I learned that he wanted to be the president of Disciplinary Committee, I decided to join him. Knowing his violent nature, he instantly won the position without much protest from the teachers and the students. At first, he almost bit me to death for crowding near him (and he even said that my hair was ugly and was against the school's law). Yet, I still followed him wherever he went. Like I said, Kyou-san was special. A lot of my friends then decided to become his followers despite the warnings and greetings by his tonfas. He finally accepted us and to my surprise, he told the rest of the gang to make a same hairstyle as me if they wanted to serve under him. Later on, he made us listen to Namimori Middle School anthem to show our love for the school. He was the one who made us realized that the school had an anthem. Kyou-san just didn't realize how much it affected our admiration toward him and Namimori. We loved the school anthem, and we loved Namimori. Sometimes we couldn't control our tears from falling whenever we heard the anthem. Such a beautiful song!

Kyou-san was special. He couldn't really survive the day without sunlight. That's why he spent most of his time on the rooftop, sunbathing when other students were studying. Sometimes I saw him like a rechargeable battery; if he had his nap under the sun, he would properly function for the next 24 hours. If not, he would be very cranky and bite everyone to death. The Disciplinary Committee learned it through the hard way. It's been raining for two days, so Kyou-san spent most of his time in his office. Everyone who met him that day had swore that nothing was as terrifying as seeing Kyou-san when he's without his sunbathing. But I also learned that's one of his weaknesses that he would never want to admit. Only Kyou-san, the hospital staffs and I knew how bad his health would fail him if he didn't get sunlight for a few days. That explained why he preferred to sleep on the roof top everyday. And that also explained why the hospital staffs were afraid of him— Kyou-san threatened them not to reveal his weakness.

When Namimori students were attacked by unknown people, Kyou-san was very pissed off. He was irritated. He was furious. He was mad. He told me to take care of the school and left without another word.

From his back, I saw him as somebody that I could rely on, especially on things like this.

He was our leader, and he would protect us no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Namimori students were still targeted, and teachers and parents were very worried about the whole situation. But nobody, except the Disciplinary Committee cared that Kyou-san was missing for days. I tried to search for any clue that could help me to find him to no avail. Nobody saw Kyou-san. Soon, I became the next target.

Kyou-san came back, but he was badly injured. He didn't want to talk about it. He even tried to bite me to death despite his condition. He would never succumb to such weakness. The doctor said that he suffered a lot of damage and needed a lot of time to heal. Yet the doctor forgot that we're talking about _Hibari Kyouya_. _He_ was the one who decided how long it would take his body to recover. He also began to hate sakura for unknown reason. Being the most stubborn person I ever met, he left the hospital earlier than he should. I watched over him for afar, making sure that he didn't collapse. Sometimes I saw him looking at God-knows-where. And from his back, I saw a hungry predator, waiting patiently for his prey to come. No, he's not waiting for his prey. He was waiting for an _equal predator_ to come and bite it to death. He was a beaten carnivore who hunts for a rematch.

I learned that Kyou-san had a soft spot for animals. He always made sure that the school's rabbits were well-fed. No more science experiments involving operation on animals were allowed after Kyou-san talked with the principal. I knew that the principal understood Kyou-san. But still, experiments on frogs were allowed after I convinced him that the frogs chosen were the noisy ones. There was also a small, fluffy yellow bird which hovered around him, and to everyone's surprise, the bird knew how to sing the school's anthem, which gained Kyou-san's interest. Whenever we saw Kyou-san, we saw the bird.

Not long after Kyou-san's recovery, a blonde foreigner came to meet him. Of course, Kyou-san was annoyed and was more than ready to bite him to death. Yet, the foreigner wasn't an ordinary person. He's the first person who managed to block Kyou-san's attack. I saw him fighting with the foreigner for such a long time until both of them continued their fight out of the school compound. My absence when he went to find the culprit who's responsible for his injuries had caused him quite a damage, so I secretly followed him from behind. I'd always protect him from the back. The fight between the two finally stopped, and Kyou-san returned to Namimori. I knew that he noticed me, but the reason why he didn't bite me to death was still a mystery.

After Kyou-san's fight with the foreigner named Dino (according to Romario-san), the school didn't look the same. I mean, it's still the same Namimori Middle, but somehow, something was different. Since Kyou-san didn't say anything about it, I ignored the weird feeling. It became weirder when Kyou-san gave me more access into his personal space after that. He no longer bites me to death every time I approached him (though sometimes I was still beaten for unknown reason). It seemed as though he was beginning to accept me as his right hand man. And I appreciated the new development. It showed that Kyou-san had accepted me in his life; though he was as cold and violent as ever. Kyou-san would always be Kyou-san, and I would follow him until the day I die.

From his back, I knew he wasn't as cold blooded as he made other people to believe.

From his back, I believed that Kyou-san was the person worth my loyalty.

From his back, he was the strongest carnivore.

From his back, he was my leader.

-End-

* * *

**I might continue this about other characters, but not in the near future. I'm currently busy with my study to write anything. So if you have any suggestion, you're welcome to pm me. **

**Oh yea, the possibility for me to write more of this depends on the amount of reviews I received. The more I get, the more I'm encouraging myself to write it. ^^  
**


	3. Squalo x Xanxus

**Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn is not mine.**

**Pairing: Squalo x Xanxus.**

**References: The manga, a lil' bit from the anime.**

**Synopsis: What's Squalo's real feeling serving for Xanxus?**

**Word count:1872**

* * *

When I looked at the stupid boss's back, huh?

Frankly, I felt like I wanted to kick him so bad! He was the most spoiled Mafia I've ever met! Even that retarded Horse wasn't as spoiled as him! Seriously. He always wanted things to go his freaking way, especially on food. He changed his menu whenever he wanted just like he change his shirt.

Wait a minute.

Just how many times I saw him change his shirt?

Never mind.

My point was that the stupid Boss just didn't know to appreciate our efforts. Apart from his choosy attitude towards food, he also hungered for power. Even when he was young, he'd already emitted an aura that said: 'I want more power'. You didn't believe me? First he planned to be Vongola Decimo, then he took over the position as the Boss of the Varia from me? What the hell?

His words were always filled with venoms and insults, yet I was still attracted with the spoiled brat. Something about his cocky attitude made me stay with him for years. Besides, he was the only heir of the Vongola's IX. He could provide me with greater opponents in the future. He knew just how much I longed for an opponent that worth my time and skills. It's a big fat truth that I wanted to slice him into pieces when I first met him. He was cocky, he was spoiled, but he had the POWER. And with that power, he had what it takes to be the leader of the Vongola. He possessed a charisma of a true leader.

Wait, scratch that.

I would never use such a gay word to talk about him. So…let's just say that he was the most eligible candidate to be Vongola Decimo.

I still remembered the time where he talked about his plan to throw over the Vongola IX. He suddenly called and asked me to meet him, saying that he had something interesting to discuss. At first I declined as I just got back from Japan, defeating a swordmaster who claimed to have the ultimate sword technique. I lost my left hand, but it was worth it. It showed that there's no sword technique that I couldn't defeat! But when the stoic face brat told me the reason behind his coup de tart, I just couldn't leave him alone.

Urgh! Again with the gay sentence?

From his back, I saw a young man who wanted nothing but a self recognition.

I understood his struggle. I would follow him and kill whoever dared to cross in his line in becoming the next Don of Vongola; even if it meant that I had to go against the IX.

But our efforts and hopes were shattered into pieces. We lost the war, he was sealed for eight years, I became the leader of Varia, and I…learned that he wasn't IX's real son. Xanxus was _adopted._ The fact itself didn't affect me. But hearing him screamed about it, asking for reasons in front of IX like that was another thing. He sounded like he was scared. To think back about it, _both_ of them sounded scared. I understood his pain. For the first time, I felt sympathy towards him.

I wasn't really a loud person— seriously. But when that stupid Boss was imprisoned, I became the leader of the squad, thus making me deal with those noisy idiots. Bel was whining about not being treated like a damn princess— I mean prince, Marmon kept complaining about his low payment, and Lussuria kept praising his so-called beautiful body. That sick scum even tried to braid _my_ hair every single freaking minute! It's especially hard to stay quiet when he's around. Levi…cried whenever he saw me sat on that stupid Boss's chair; talking about how much he missed that stupid Boss. It's just so gay that I gave my best not to slice him into tiny little pieces whenever he cried. So, with everyone tried to make me crazy, I had to use my voice to get them quiet. And when I got the chance to visit that frozen Boss, I just wished that I could kick his frozen ass and made him sit on his freaking just to make those scum shut their mouths. But when his frozen figure stood in front of me, I could only stand silently, seeing him nothing less than a friend. I wished I could do something to free him. No matter how many years would pass, I would always attach to this guy.

He was finally freed from his imprisonment and said that he's the new leader of Varia. Remember when I said I hated his spoiled attitude and did things as he wished? Well this time, I wouldn't back down. There's no way on Earth, the hell, or the universe that you'd see me let other people, especially _that idiot_ to tramp on my pride. We had a duel, which I lost. Something must have happened to me that day which made me lost my concentration and didn't use my full power against him. Guess I was too stunned with his sudden appearance. Speaking of appearance, that idiot had changed drastically. Aside from the fact that he had that weird looking dead cat (well it seemed like a cat) on his shoulder, his body was adorned with scars from his previous battle with IX; the scars which became the reminder of our failure— of _my_ failure.

His temper became worst after that. Did you know why I was able to dodge and parry deadly blows from the enemy? It's because of the damn Boss made me a living target and threw almost everything within his reach straight to my head! It trained me to have a good reflexes or I'd end up with a split head or something. Up until now, I was still curious why didn't he just throw his freaking holier-than-thou chair to me. Not that I wished he would, but…you get what I meant. And so far, all the things that he threw on me never inflicted a deadly injury to me—yet.

"I'm gonna be the next Don of Vongola," he said.

From his back, I knew he was really determined to prove to the IX that he's not just a useless adopted child. Even without the blood from IX flowed in his vein, he'd prove that he's most suitable candidate for Vongola X.

One day, we learned that Iematsu wanted his freaking son to be the Vongola X. True to my words, I'd slice that brat for interfering that stupid Boss's line. Still, we're bounded by the law, thus preventing us from eliminating them with our way. So to make things go in our way without having to deal with the freaking law, I chased after that CEDEF's brat to Japan. He wasn't a worth pray, but I had to admit that he's quite a pain in the ass. There, I learned that the other Decimo candidate and his guardians were only brats. Guess luck was on our side and it'd be an easy victory. Not to mention about Xanxus _other_ plan.

When I looked at his back, I felt like I was looking at the back of Vongola's X.

He'd be the next Don of Vongola.

But the feeling somehow felt like it shattered into pieces on my second failure. I let my guard down during my battle with that Vongola brat. _I let my freaking guard down_. There's no way I'd let a school brat to defeat me. At that moment, I knew that my time was over. I dare bet on my Varia pride that the stupid Boss would be laughing for the failure. It was expected though, and I accepted my punishment with no regret. That brat better be thankful that I saved his sorry ass from being eaten by that shark.

…

…

…

It was blurred at first, and I could only register one word; _pain_.

When I faintly heard a voice called out for my name, I subconsciously thought that it was the stupid Boss. Urgh…what's with this gay thought again…? After collecting my mind, I knew that the man didn't care much about a mere pawn like me. So why would he be bothered to do a lame thing like visiting me in the hospital? I cursed upon the turn of event but the Cavallone only gave his stupid smile.

I didn't know how long I was guarded by Cavallone's men. When I finally able to stay conscious for a long time, Cavallone asked me about Xanxus. I remained silent and chose not to answer him. I just closed my eyes, thinking about the man that I've followed for years; the man whom I've been envied and admired. Maybe I was still drugged, but I could clearly see his back, waiting for me to follow suit. And God knew just how much I wanted to kick his ass at that time!

He was fighting with that brat when I arrived at the arena. Cavallone was still asking for the truth about Xanxus. Persistent guy, I must admit. Clumsy, yet persistent. Again, I ignored him and stared at the screen. Roughly, the brat didn't have the chance against the stupid Boss. In term of power, both had equal percentage to win. But the brat didn't have enough experience, while Xanxus didn't have enough brain to control his pride. In short, it'd be a tough fight.

From his back, I could only pray for his victory.

That didn't make me sound like a gay, did it?

I guessed things were meant to happen. We lost the fight and the truth about Xanxus's past was exposed. I got nothing to complain. He'd lost the fight (and most of his pride), not his life. To make it less gay, at least I knew that those scums were very loyal to that idiot Boss even though he didn't win the battle.

After all these years, I was still working under him, covering his sorry ass from any threat. Who cares if he took over number one seat in Varia from me? It was such a pain in the ass to be the leader of that freaking noisy group of weird people to begin with. And the hair that I never cut ever since I followed him had become longer. People always thought that I kept the hair until Xanxus was accepted to be Vongola Decimo. Hah! That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard! No one knew that I'd only cut my hair once that Decimo brat kicks the stupid Boss's ass from his chair and I could take back my position as the leader in Varia. It's not that I wanted to be a leader, but…whatever.

I'd keep the hair if people still thought that the hair was pretty and made me look cool— even cooler than that stupid Boss.

When I looked at his back, my adrenaline ran wild, and I'd do anything for him.

From his back, I vowed to swing my blade for him.

From his back, I believed in his dying will.

And from his back, I'd always be his friend.

-End-

* * *

No, this fiction is free from any yaoi or yuri. What Squalo felt was only his admiration and feeling towards a very close friend; nothing more, nothing less.

I haven't really thought about the next chapter since I'm now focusing on my original fiction. I'm thinking about Reborn x Tsuna, so I would really like to hear about your ideas and suggestions. Reviews are highly appreciated. =)


End file.
